


Вы всего лишь хотите пообщаться (но я думаю, не стоит)

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Солдат наряжается для хэллоуинской вечеринки в ГИДРе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вы всего лишь хотите пообщаться (но я думаю, не стоит)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Only Want to Socialize (But I Don't Think We Should)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460149) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



> Арты к фику  
> [Он не кот! Он пантера!](http://kanago.deviantart.com/art/He-s-not-a-cat-He-s-a-panther-515254271?q=gallery%3AKanaGo&qo=1)  
> [Зимний котик](http://kanago.deviantart.com/art/The-Winter-Kitten-515254601?q=gallery%3AKanaGo&qo=0)

Ладно, Рамлоу немного пьян, когда заглядывает в круглосуточную аптеку за аспирином. Но не настолько, чтобы не отличить хорошую идею от ужасной, и то, что приходит ему в голову при взгляде на тематические полки с дешевыми костюмами – великолепная идея. Наверное. Он берет оттуда кое-что и идет на кассу, ухмыляясь про себя.  
В конце концов, завтра всё будет не так уж и печально.  
Обычно Рамлоу ждет ежегодной хэллоуинской вечеринки в ГИДРе с веселым нетерпением человека, записавшегося на удаление зубного нерва. Это ужасное мероприятие: кучка антисоциальных ученых и агентов шатается вокруг, объедаясь конфетами, а «Пляска монстров»(1) играет на повторе. Каждый год проводится конкурс костюмов, и каждый год побеждают техники-лаборанты, переодевшись в персонажей «Шоу ужасов Роки Хоррора»(2). Худшим октябрьским событием, как Рамлоу выяснил несколько лет назад, может быть лишь ежегодная хэллоуинская вечеринка в ЩИТе, которая проходит абсолютно аналогично, разве что по телевизору показывают «Это великая тыква, Чарли Браун»(3) на повторе.  
Хотя, надо признать, вечеринка действительно удалась в прошлом году, когда изо льда вытащили Стива Роджерса, и ЩИТ и ГИДРа хором сподобились обновить свои коронные костюмы: Капитан Америка и Подпорченный Зомби Капитан Америка соответственно.  
Обычно это представление Рамлоу об Аде, и он избегает таких мероприятий всеми силами. Но обычно Зимний Солдат не бодрствует и не присутствует на праздновании.  
Солдата разбудили на этой неделе - для миссии. Второго ноября у него еще одно задание. Миссии ему часто назначают блоками: считается, что неэффективно постоянно повторять процесс заморозки и оттаивания, плюс процедура эта сказывается даже на Агенте. Так что на этой неделе он в сознании, хотя накачан седативными до состояния тихой безобидной покорности. Но команда УДАРа все равно должна за ним присматривать. И если присутствие Рамлоу требуется, пока коллеги бегают вокруг, переодевшись в Скуби-Ду(4) или нацепив пластиковые вампирские клыки, что ж, он тоже может развлечься.  
Он бы не осмелился переодевать Солдата, если бы на вечеринке присутствовал Пирс. Но Пирса завтра не будет, он повез племянницу в Калифорнию, на какое-то благотворительное мероприятие, устроенное Железным Человеком.  
Так что Рамлоу без колебаний входит в здание с парой кошачьих ушек и хвостом в руке.  
Он слышит голос Солдата, еще не успев войти в лабораторию, где тот обычно спит.  
– Это… для миссии?  
– Для очень важной миссии, – говорит Роллинз, когда Рамлоу появляется на пороге.  
У Роллинза прилизаны волосы, на нем кожаная куртка и солнечные очки. Видимо, изображает не то Терминатора, не то гризера(5). Кем бы он ни нарядился, он пытается привязать к голове Солдата металлическую воронку. На койке рядом с Солдатом лежит большой серебристый солнцезащитный щиток из тех, что используют в машинах. Наверное, Роллинз попытается обернуть им Солдата и закрепить.  
– Какого черта ты творишь? – интересуется Рамлоу.  
– Делаю Железного Дровосека, – Роллинз продолжает возиться с воронкой, а потом поднимает глаза. – Это самый ленивый костюм из всех, что я видел, сэр.  
Рамлоу расщедрился лишь на глазную повязку и пиратскую шляпу. К ним еще прилагался пристегивающийся попугай, но Рамлоу, черт побери, не намерен растоптать всю свою гордость в один присест.  
– Смелые слова от мужика, который делает Железного Дровосека из _Зимнего Солдата_.  
По крайней мере, коты другим животным головы отрывают. А Железные Дровосеки только и делают, что танцуют и ржавеют от собственного плача.  
– Я хотя бы не делаю из него гомика(6), – Роллинз поправляет воронку, взлохмачивая волосы Солдата под ней. – И потом, могло быть хуже. Когда я пришел, Ситуэлл пытался накинуть на него простыню с дырками.  
– Ты ранен, – тихо говорит Солдат, разглядывая Рамлоу.  
Рамлоу приподнимает повязку, демонстрируя совершенно нетронутый глаз.  
– Я в порядке. И сними с головы эту штуку, ты ее носить не будешь.  
Солдат подчиняется, а Роллинз протестует:  
– Но он уже киборг! Ему подходит!  
– Тогда почему ты из _него_ Терминатора не сделал? Нет уж.  
Рамлоу не жалеет Солдата: он не такой тупой, чтобы привязываться. Но этот парень и так измученное оружие с промытыми мозгами, и в дополнение ко всему делать из него Железного Дровосека просто абсурдно.  
– Я уже достал ему костюм. Куда лучше.  
– Кот? – Роллинз таращится, пока Рамлоу пристраивает на голову Солдата пушистый обруч с ушками. – Железный Дровосек – недостойный костюм, а делать из него _кошечку_ нормально? Вы напились, что ли?  
– Он пантера, – поправляет Рамлоу. – Пантеры смертоносные, гибкие и абсолютно мужественные.  
– Вы _точно_ напились.  
– О, что за черт? – вопрошает Андерс, врываясь в помещение.  
Она одета в мудреное белое платье, позади тянется псевдогорностаевый плащ, а на голове у нее корона. В одной руке она держит треуголку, а в другой – вешалку. На вешалке такой же детализированный костюм, кажется, устаревшая военная форма.  
– Нет. Нет, не для того я долго и упорно рыла источники и тратила деньги на вышивку девятнадцатого века, чтобы вы, козлы, могли превратить его в котенка. Нет.  
– В пантеру, – говорит Рамлоу.  
– Успокойся, принцесса, – добавляет Роллинз.  
– Я не принцесса, мудак. Я императрица Жозефина Богарне. А он – Наполеон Бонапарт, – Андерс указывает на Солдата. – Так что снимайте с него эти уши. Сэр.  
Секунду Рамлоу просто таращится, пытаясь вспомнить, кто такая императрица Жозефина Богарне. Потом до него доходит.  
– Постой, ты _сшила_ костюм для Солдата, чтобы он мог стать твоим историческим бойфрендом?  
– Тебе грозит столько психиатрических освидетельствований, – комментирует Роллинз.  
– Нет, я сшила его для моего настоящего бойфренда, – прежде чем злобно уставиться на них, уперев руки в бока, Андерс аккуратно откладывает костюм на койку. – Который отведет меня на нормальную вечеринку после работы. Но пока Солдат побудет заменой. Он сможет спрятать эту свою жуткую механическую руку под камзолом. Идеально.  
– Мы не будем переодевать его в голодного до власти диктатора, – Рамлоу снимает обруч, потому что волосы Солдата совсем сбились под ним, и пытается прикинуть, как бы ловчее надеть его обратно. – Это не то поведение, которое нужно поощрять.  
– Лучше диктатор, чем грабитель, – парирует Андерс. – Это самый ленивый костюм из тех, что я видела, сэр.  
– Да? – Рамлоу поворачивается и одним быстрым движением сметает с ее головы корону. – В таком случае украду-ка я пока это.  
– Эй!  
Дела уже грозят принять нешуточный оборот, когда входит Мерфи:  
– Ой, да ладно вам, ребята.  
Мерфи в мантии и со световым мечом. Он в последний месяц отпустил бороду, и только сейчас Рамлоу понимает, что это нужно было, чтобы точнее изобразить Оби Ван Кеноби. Проклятье, его коллеги – зануды.  
– Я заплатил за срочную доставку костюма Энакина Скайуокера специально для него!  
– Нет! – хором отвечают все.  
– Он будет Железным Дровосеком.  
– Черта с два. Он пантера.  
– Он император Франции!  
– Но Энакин и его протез, и…  
Солдат издает низкий растерянный звук, заглушая их.  
– Ну вот, посмотрите, что вы наделали, – Андерс приглаживает Солдату волосы, и тот льнет навстречу прикосновению, почти как кот. Или пантера. – Он сорвется и убьет нас всех, если мы не выберем костюм.  
– Дадим ему самому выбрать, – предлагает Рамлоу.  
Они раскладывают костюмы на полу на расстоянии нескольких десятков сантиметров друг от друга. Солдат так накачан лекарствами, что с трудом фокусирует взгляд. Он проводит добрые полчаса, перебираясь от костюма к костюму и сверяя их с какими-то загадочными критериями, которые выдает его одурманенный мозг. Наконец (может, потому что костюм принадлежит Рамлоу, а может, потому что в нем всего три части – уши, хвост и ошейник), Солдат останавливается около костюма кота и издает еще один звук, который все принимают за одобрение.  
– Но так нечестно, – протестует Мерфи, пока Рамлоу прикрепляет хвост к штанам Солдата. – Вы командир. Разумеется, он выбрал ваш!  
– Никто не любит тех, кто не умеет проигрывать достойно, – отвечает Рамлоу.  
Андерс достает из сумочки карандаш для глаз, рисует на щеках Солдата усы и закрашивает черным кончик носа. – Ему нужны белые митенки. Почему вы взяли костюм кота и не достали белые митенки?  
– Он пантера.  
Солдат в черных ботинках, черных штанах и черной футболке с одним длинным рукавом. Точно пантера. Белый всё испортит.  
– Неважно, – она вздыхает. – Теперь никому не достанется мой костюм.  
– Просто держись рядом со мной. Скажем, что ты Падме Амидала, – предлагает Мерфи.  
Они направляются на вечеринку, и колокольчик на ошейнике Солдата позвякивает при каждом шаге, когда показываются лаборанты, выряженные в персонажей «Шоу ужасов Роки Хоррора».  
– Кот? – ноет один из них (на нем черный корсет и чулки в сеточку, и он явно не в том положении, чтобы критиковать чей-то наряд). – Но он должен был стать нашим Роки!(7)  
– Кто успел, тот и съел, – только и отвечает Рамлоу, уводя Солдата прочь.  
Он идет за пуншем – никто даже не потрудился плеснуть туда спиртного, вот насколько плоха вечеринка – и проникается уверенностью, что кто-то приказал Солдату вести себя, как настоящий кот, пока его не было. Какой бы ни была причина, Солдат таскается за Рамлоу, словно тень, а когда Рамлоу садится, он опускается рядом, положив голову Рамлоу на плечо. Какой-то интерн бросает на колени командиру пригоршню конфет, и глаза у Солдата большие, застывшие, и в них чуть ли не надежда.  
– Нет, – говорит Рамлоу. – Тебе от них плохо станет.  
На момент у него возникает подозрительное ощущение, что Солдат дуется.  
Роллинз поглаживает Солдата по волосам за кошачьими ушами:  
– Может быть, Великая Тыква принесет тебе вечером немного.  
Солдат со значительным усилием поднимает голову и моргает на него.  
– Ни слова больше, – приказывает Рамлоу. – Он поверит в эту чушь. Хочешь повторения случая с Санта-Клаусом?  
– Расслабьтесь, сэр, – отвечает Роллинз, разрывая обертку карамельки.  
В этом году приз за лучший костюм достается «Зимнему Котику». Протестов Рамлоу - «Зимней _Пантере_ »! - не слышно за аплодисментами. Солдат получает ведерко в форме тыквы с конфетами, которых ему нельзя, хотя Рамлоу разрешает ему оставить само ведерко. Когда командир уходит развлекаться, Солдат засыпает, обнимая дешевый пластик.  
И все идет хорошо, пока Социальный Комитет не выкладывает фотографии во внутреннюю сеть ГИДРы. Вернувшись с очередного задания, Рамлоу предстает перед разъяренным Пирсом.  
– О чем ты думал? – вопрошает начальник.  
– В свою защиту, – говорит Рамлоу, потому что он идиот с суицидальными наклонностями, – хочу сказать, что обычно эти вечеринки – сущий Ад.  
Пирс просто злобно смотрит. Рамлоу случалось поймать пулю, но этот взгляд почему-то хуже.  
– Агент – оружие. Он инструмент, а не игрушка. Не кот.  
«Пантера», – Рамлоу хватает ума не ляпнуть этого вслух.  
Каким-то чудом его не прибивают на месте. Полученный выговор короток и по существу. Он в полной заднице, причем надолго. И если он выкинет еще какую-нибудь тупость, то от него немедленно избавятся.  
Потом его отпускают.  
Выходя из офиса, Рамлоу может поклясться, что слышит бормотание Пирса: «А еще ты ему даже белые митенки не дал».

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечания переводчика:**  
>  1) «Пляска монстров» – хит американского певца Бобби Пикетта, который он сам назвал гимном Хэллоуина.  
> 2) «Шоу ужасов Роки Хоррора» – культовый фильм-пародия на основные каноны научной фантастики и фильмов ужасов.  
> 3) «Это великая тыква, Чарли Браун» – специальный хэллоуинский выпуск мультсериала, снятого по известному комиксу «Peanuts».  
> 4) Скуби-Ду – говорящий немецкий дог, персонаж одноименного мультсериала; член корпорации «Тайна», расследующей якобы сверхъестественные явления.  
> 5) Гризеры – молодежная субкультура, появившаяся в Америке в 50 гг ХХ в. Название получила из-за причесок ее представителей: смазанные гелем, зализанные назад волосы.  
> 6) «…хотя бы не делаю из него гомика» – непереводимая игра слов. Роллинз поддразнивает Рамлоу, одетого пиратом. Гомик – (англ.) «butt pirate».  
> 7) Роки – персонаж фильма «Шоу ужасов Роки Хоррора», качок в золотистых плавках.


End file.
